


Kwestia (o)ceny

by Filigranka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, Z pamiętnika młodej lekarki | The Diary of a Young Doctor
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Skumbrie w tomacie, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Będąc młodą lekarką, osoba moja na różne dziwa i dziwadła napatacza się.





	Kwestia (o)ceny

**Author's Note:**

> ...byłam najwyraźniej znacznie bardziej zmęczona, niż się spodziewałam, bo jak wczoraj wieczorem chciałam się zdrzemnąć dwie godziny i jeszcze tuż przed północą wrzucić tekst na Skumbrie, tak padłam i się obudziłam teraz (budzik chyba nawet dzwonił, ale go chwacko zignorowałam). Wobec czego, kurka wodna, ja z poślizgiem. XD
> 
> Z Bingo na razie mi musicie uwierzyć na słowo, potem wkleję, bo teraz już nie chcę przedłużać - gwiazdy, rozczarowanie, rozmowa, linia pozioma na samym dole i pies, wsi spokojna, gwiazdy - linia pionowa. Podwójne ;) 
> 
> Chciałam to-to, zainspirowana ad_absurdum i jego cyklem, napisać już od bardzo dawna, cieszę się, że wreszcie okazja była.

Będąc młodą lekarką i spiesząc z pomocą obywatelom, osobom oraz kreaturom wszelkiej maści, po drodze napotykawszy jednostki chorobowe w podręcznikach upychane na ostatniej stronie przypisów bądź zgoła w zestandaryzowanych kompendiach wiedzy nieujęte, wszedł raz do mej przychodni pacjent o obliczu parszywym, włosem białym, spojrzeniem groźnym i mieczem na plecach. Oho, pomyślałam, stary hipis albo członek grupy rekonstrukcyjnej albo jaki inny fantasta.   
     — Przesadził pan na paradzie i w krzyżu strzeliło? — powiedziałam celem skrócenia wywiadu medycznego, czas lekarza jest bowiem dobrem niezwykle cennym, a wiecznie umykającym.  
     Pacjent pokręcił głową.  
     — Jeśli już, to w paradzie mógłbym... Albo w paradę. Mogłaby mi wejść. Strzyga. Wąpierz. Inna zmora — cedził słowa z manierą niezwykle melancholijną, lecz przy tym dostojną, niczym sam Hampreji Bogart, i przyznam, że nawet moje, całkowicie oddane memu powołaniu tudzież obowiązkom, niezłomne serce nie pozostało obojętne na ten pokaz męskości.  
     — Och! — zakrzyknęłam, pojaśniawszy niczym stuwatowa żarówka (oczywiście od czasu, gdy żarówki owe zostały zakazane, żadnej z nich nie widziałam w naszej przychodni ani w ogóle nigdzie, a już na pewno nie u Gustawa Rybickiego spod czwórki!), problem wydał mi się bowiem rozwiązany. — Pan jest z denaturyzacji! To jest – szczury i robactwo wszelkie pan poskramia!  
     — Robactwo, szczury... Tak też to można określić. — Przy tych słowach pacjent uśmiechnął się tak niby paskudnie, ale z takim cynicznym szarmem, o którym się w książkach czyta. — Niemniej dzisiaj występuję tutaj, by tak rzec, w nietypowej dla siebie, a typowej dla sytuacji roli. — Zamilkł na chwilę, lecz minę mą nieco skonfałdowaną... skonfugo... skonfundowaną ujrzawszy, rozwinął: — Pacjenta. Przyszedłem do pani medyk po poradę. Otóż jestem mutantem...  
     Aha, pomyślałam, to on z Czarnobyla! Stąd ten urok, stąd ten akcent staroświecki, stąd ta siwa głowa przy twarzy, choć ogorzałej, to jednak, doszłam do wniosku, całkiem młodej jeszcze.  
     — ...i jako mutant uczuć żadnych nie mam. Wyprana z emocji maszyna do zabijania ze mnie. Potwór na potwory. Ale, choć uczucia żadne mi nieznane i przez to niestraszne, ogarnia mnie nieustannie stan melancholii, nostalgii za przeszłością, rozczarowania światem, rozgoryczenia uniwersum, cynizm się ze mnie wylewa i czarną żółcią na rozmówców kapie... O, właśnie, przepraszam — rzucił spiesznie, faktycznie ulało mu się bowiem czarną żółcią prosto na bieluchne, świeżo wypucowane kafelki mego gabinetu.  
     Nie takie jednak przeboje, tarpany, tarabany i trabanty znosiły owe kafelki, niejeden już ludzki podrób na nich wylądował, machnąwszy więc wdzięcznie dłonią, przynagliłam pacjenta, by kontynuował opis swych objawów.  
     — ...Czarną żółcią niby bazyliszek jadem strzykam, melancholią mnie każdy obrót ziemi napawa, alkoholem się nie upijam, seks odhaczam z obowiązku, jak szkodnika ubijam, to zamiast o wypłacie, wódce albo dziewczynie, myślę o sensie życia i marności spraw wszelkich, co na świat zerknę, rozczarowanie mnie spotyka, mylę niebo z gwiazdami odbitymi nocą na powierzchni stawu...  
     Ów ostatni objaw podpowiedział mi wreszcie, gdzież etno... endo... etiologia leży czy też, ujmując frywolnie, gdzie jest pies pogrzebany!  
     Przystąpiwszy do czynności medycznych – z pewnym trudem, pacjent bowiem półpiruetem uskoczył przed narkozą i musiałam oględzin dokonywać na tak zwanym „żywym organizmie” – ustaliłam, co następuje: źródło czarnej żółci leżało, oczywiście, w wątrobie, uszkodzonej nadmiernym zażywanym substancji psychoaktywnych, przez pacjenta „wiedźmińskimi eliksirami”, a przez media „dopalaczami” zwanymi, źródłem problemów z widzeniem było zaś uszkodzenie organu ocznego (a nawet dwóch!), objawiające się między innemi pionową, kocią źrenicą. Całkiem sporo uroku spojrzeniu mojego – hi! hi! – kociaka dodająca.  
     Na wątrobę poleciłam środki dostępne w dobrych aptekach, których tutaj, ze względu na etykę lekarską oraz brak opłaty z tytułu produktoumieszczenia, z nazwy nie wymienię, na spojrzenie zbyt krzywe przepisałam za to wyrób medyczny soczewka kontaktowa – dzięki cudom współczesnej techniki barwiąca świat spoglądającemu przezeń na różowo, a kolor oczu tylko nieco przyciemniająca – sztuk dwie.  
     Ledwie pacjent soczewkę (sztuk dwie) założył, zaraz cały pokraśniał.  
     — Cuda, dziwy, wianki, miód, malina! Pani medyk, że ja też wcześniej nie zauważyłem, że świat taki jest piękny, a z pani taka boginka!  
     — Hi, hi, hi! — odparłam, spłoniona niczym dzięcielina albo inne kwiecie, nie masz bowiem szczęścia większego, niż godne wypełnianie mej służebnej społeczeństwu roli.  
     — Całuję rączki, nóżki, paluszki, uszka, oczka... A i szyjkę, jakbym mógł...?  
     W celach czysto medycznych – sprawdzenia skuteczności i trwałości kuracji – także na ową „szyjkę”, a i parę innych zdrobnień pozwoliłam, a pacjent, całkiem już wyleczony, wyszedł, zostawiwszy na oknie kopertę.  
     W kopercie jednak, ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu, zamiast adresu, wizytówki czy choćby numeru telefonu albo imejla (albowiem nawet na naszą sielską-anielską prowincję dotarły już fejsbuki i internety!) zastałam jedynie kartkę z przyrzeczeniem, że „prawem niespodzianki” dostanę od pacjenta, „co pierwsze go przywita, a czego się nie spodziewał” czy jakoś tak.  
     — Ładne mi prawo niespodzianki, raczej prawo kaduka! — wymruczałam, rychło jednak, zajęta niesieniem pomocy kolejnym przypadkom medycznym, zapomniałam o całej sprawie.  
     W tydzień później znalazłam jednak pod drzwiami swego domostwa M-3 młodego, podpalanego kundelka i zaiste, niespodziewany był to prezent. Niespodziewany, ale bardzo miły, bo kundelek, przezwany „Płotką”, jest odtąd i mnie, i wszystkim pracownikom przychodni wielką radością i pociechą na niwie... tfu, niniwie ratowania zdrowia obywateli – a wiadomo, że tak zdrowa jest Rzeczplita nasza, jak jej obywatele i obywatelki. Trwajcie więc w zdrowiu i pamiętajcie, że każdemu, kto kichnięciem podnosi zarazek na ojczyzną naszą, ojczyzna nosek obetrze, kropelek zada, a jak trzeba, to i organ chorobowy odrąbie.  
     Do usłyszenia.


End file.
